<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Need of Convincing by tidesandtrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455382">In Need of Convincing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidesandtrees/pseuds/tidesandtrees'>tidesandtrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ben wants babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rey the kindergarten teacher, Reylo trash but at least I'm consistent, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidesandtrees/pseuds/tidesandtrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little one shot in between other works. </p><p>Rey loves her job as a kindergarten teacher, but also loves being able to be an adult. Her nights and weekends are hers and Ben's, and she wants to keep it that way. After visiting her classroom, Ben has to disagree. He's got a case of baby fever and will do anything it takes to convince Rey to change her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Need of Convincing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this from my phone during my lunch break so let's see how wonky the formatting is. I'll get back on here later to play around. Til then, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u">
        <em>
          <strong>Monday</strong>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p><p>Rey stumbled into her classroom and threw her bags onto the floor. She picked up a stray crayon that she had <span class="adverb">nearly </span>tripped over. <span class="adverb"> Suddenly</span>, her phone buzzed. <em>Grrr. Who’s bothering me right now?  </em>She looked down to see a new text message.</p><p>
      <em>Sweetheart...did you need this bag full of beads, clay, and kindling that says “IMPORTANT! DO NOT FORGET”?</em>
    </p><p>“SHIT,” she exclaimed. She knew she had forgotten something.</p><p><em>Sorry. Yes…</em> she responds.</p><p>Rey sighed with relief when she read her husband’s response.</p><p>
      <em>When do you need it by? I have a meeting this morning but can be there right after lunch. Is that alright?</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>Thank you so much! LOVE YOU. DON’T FORGET IT.</em>
    </p><p>The morning went by in a blur as it always did. Rey never got used to the feeling of <span class="passivevoice">being hit by </span>the natural disaster that was five-year-olds. Now that they were back in from lunch, she could start her internal countdown for the day. She slumped herself into the corner of the room. It was the safest place to watch as the students argued over whose blue crayon was bluer.</p><p><span class="adverb">Suddenly</span>, the door squeaked open. A tall man with hair like onyx walked in. In comparison with the kiddy-sized tables and chairs, he looked even more out of place than usual.</p><p>“Mrs. Solo? Who’s that?” a student shouted.</p><p>“My helper!” she said as her face lit up.</p><p>Ben stood there <span class="adverb">awkwardly </span>as a crowd began to form around him.</p><p>"He’s <span class="adverb">really </span>tall,” said a small girl with black pigtails. She turned to Ben. “Are you a tree? Or like...a basketball player?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Ben snorted.</p><p>“What do we call you Mr. tall guy?”</p><p>“Uhh...Mr. Ben will be fine,” Rey answered.</p><p>“Mr. Ben! MR. BEN! MR. BEN!” The students started chanting his name and Ben blushed. He hadn’t even done anything. He could get used to this.</p><p>“Mr. Ben. Why are you here?” asked Grayson.</p><p>“Uhh...to make a special delivery to Mrs. Solo.”</p><p>“Oooooh. What kind of stuff did you bring her?”</p><p>“Is it a puppy?!” another student added.</p><p>“It’s a puppy!” someone else copied.</p><p>“No! It’s the guinea pig we asked for!” cried the one with pigtails.</p><p>“Noooooo,” Rey dragged out. “You’ll see in <span class="qualifier">just </span>a bit. But we ARE very happy that Mr. Ben was able to stop by, aren’t we class?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Can you stay with us?” Dax asked.</p><p>“Umm. I don’t think so. Mr. Ben actually has another job, which is VERY important. So he can’t -”</p><p>Ben cut her off. “Yeah, I can stay,” he said.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure Mr. Ben? We’ve still got TWO hours of school left,” she warned.</p><p>“I’m sure. That is if you don’t mind the help, Mrs. Solo?”</p><p>“Oh. Trust me. We never turn down help in kindergarten.”</p><p>The next two hours went by, and Ben had <span class="passivevoice">been relegated </span>to helping distribute the beads and clay. By the end of the day, his fingers were tacky and half his head <span class="passivevoice">was braided</span>, thanks to all the girls. Rey <span class="adverb">quickly </span>snapped a photo to ensure she’d never forget how ridiculous he looked.</p><p>Ben began cleaning the floor of stray materials. He watched his wife <span class="adverb">lovingly </span>as she dismissed the students to their families.</p><p>“Well. That was <span class="adverb">certainly </span>quite the day,” she said.</p><p>“It was. I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“I don’t know. The same way you do your job. It’s teaching. I mean, it wipes me out and they’re <span class="adverb"> absolutely </span> crazy, but it’s what I love to do.”</p><p>Ben smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead. “Let me cook dinner for you tonight. You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>They enjoyed a night together over their favorite combo of dill carrots &amp; salmon. Most nights, Rey was home earlier and prepared their dinners by default. Ben, <span class="complexword"> however</span>, was definitely the better cook between the two. They sat on the couch as Rey kept scrolling through the TV menu for something to watch.</p><p>“Please don’t hate me, but can we watch <em>The Real Housewives of Galactic City</em>? I can’t do anything cerebral right now. I need something mindless, something <span class="adverb"> terribly </span> overacted.”</p><p>“Anything you want,” Ben said.</p><p>They sat on the couch, with Rey amused by the mess of a show she had chosen, and Ben amused by his happy-go-lucky wife. Rey reached for her wine glass and frowned when she <span class="passivevoice">was met by </span>emptiness.</p><p>She moved to get up, but Ben took it from her hands. He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Upon returning, he dropped the biggest bomb in the most nonchalant manner. “<span class="qualifier"> I think </span> we should start trying for kids.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Rey whipped her head toward her husband, shock frozen on her face. “What made you think about THAT?”</p><p>“Being in your classroom today. <span class="qualifier"> I think </span>it’s time.” he shrugged.</p><p>“Are you kidding?! Were we even in the same classroom?! They’re monsters, Ben!”</p><p>“You once called me that, too” he smirked.</p><p>“It’s different! I don’t have to remind you not to put everything in your mouth!”</p><p>“No, you don’t. <span class="qualifier"> I think </span> you quite like it when I put everything in my mouth.”</p><p>“Ben. This isn’t funny. I’m serious! I spend time with kids all day. I don’t think I could spend all night with a kid, too.”</p><p>“It would be different.”</p><p>“How, Ben?”</p><p>“It would be ours.”</p><p>“<em>It</em> would be a living, breathing child. Not an ‘it’. SEE! We’re definitely not ready.”</p><p>“Will you at least think about it?”</p><p>“Sure”, she resigned. “But, I”m not budging.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"> <b> <em>Tuesday</em></b> </span>
    </p><p>The next day, Rey woke up and stumbled over to the kitchen island. Ben was there poring over his emails. He had already gone on his run, showered, and eaten. She hated him.</p><p>He pushed a coffee and note in her direction without lifting his eyes from his laptop. She eyed it <span class="adverb">suspiciously</span>.</p><p>
      <em>
        <b>Reason #1 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby:</b>
      </em>
    </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <b>Because they love each other.</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>“Wow, Ben. As sweet as this is - I haven't even had my coffee yet. Slow it down, big guy. Also, this is doing <span class="adverb">absolutely </span>nothing to convince me. I know that you’ll love me no matter what.”</p>
  <p>“That’s true.”</p>
  <p>“Even if we don’t have a child.”</p>
  <p>“Also true.”</p>
  <p>“Case closed.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>
        <em>Wednesday</em>
      </b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>The following morning, Ben left for his office early. Rey walked into the empty kitchen and yawned. A coffee tumbler with a bright orange sticky-note caught her eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <em> <b>Reason #2 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby:</b></em>
    </p><p>
      <em>
        <b>You have <span class="adverb">really </span>good genes. And the world deserves to have them preserved.</b>
      </em>
    </p><p>She pulled out her phone to text her husband. <em>Flattery will get you nowhere, Ben.</em></p><p> </p><p>Reason #3 came later that night in the form of an email.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Hello sweetheart,</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>     I’m stuck waiting for this conference call to end, but <span class="qualifier"> just </span> thought you should know:</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> <b>Reason #3 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby:</b> </em>
    </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <b>Because you wouldn’t let us get a puppy.</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rey pulled up their chat and considered whether he would get in trouble for being on his laptop while on a call. She figured he had emailed her first and took the risk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>R: We do have a puppy, his name is Chewie.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>B: He’s a dog. Not a puppy.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>R: And why would you want two of them?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>B: I don’t. I want Chewie and a baby.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>R: Your logic is lacking. Should I keep a plate warm for you?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>B: Yes, please.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>R: See you when you get home.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <b> <em>Friday Morning</em> </b> </span>
  </p>
  <p>Thursday had gone by without Ben trying to convince Rey of their need to start a family. This was why Rey <span class="passivevoice">was shocked </span>when he dropped an employee handbook on the bed before heading into the shower. It <span class="passivevoice">was flipped </span>open to a highlighted section, <span class="adverb"> clearly </span>meant for her attention. In the margins, he had scrawled a note. <b>Reason #4 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby: </b><b>Ben would have to take paternity leave, which would mean more time at home together. Which Rey always complains about.</b></p>
  <p>She opened their bathroom door and peeked her head in. “Alright, Solo. You’re getting warmer. But I’m still a LONG way from saying yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"> <b> <em>Friday Night</em> </b> </span>
    </p><p>That night, Rey put down her book and turned out her bedside light. She felt Ben snake his arms around her middle. He rubbed small circles against her stomach with his thumbs as she let out a soft moan. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Reason #5 why Rey and Ben should have a baby. The process of trying would be <span class="adverb"> <em>really</em> </span> fun.”</p><p>She turned to face him, <span class="adverb"> barely </span>able to make out his features in the dark. She slid her hands past his neck and into his dark locks. She pulled on his hair <span class="adverb">lightly</span>, happy when he groaned in response. “What a cheap shot, Ben. You know my physical attraction to you is my weakness. But I do like where this is going. May I get a preview?”</p><p>He didn’t need to <span class="passivevoice">be asked </span>twice.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"><em><b>Sunday Night</b></em> </span>
    </p><p>Much of Saturday had gone by as an extended preview of <span class="qualifier">just </span>how fun trying to make a baby could be. <span class="adverb"> Ironically</span>, that had left little time for Ben to convince Rey with more ideas. But after getting off the phone with Leia following their weekly call, it came to him.</p><p>“Rey. Mom says hi. Also, I have one more reason to add to our list of why you should have a baby with me.”</p><p>“Do your worst.”</p><p>“My parents aren’t getting any younger. Don’t you want them to meet their grandchildren?”</p><p>Rey punched him in his bicep. “OW!” he cried.</p><p>“You <span class="adverb"> really </span> think guilt isthe best way to convince me?”</p><p>“Well, the other ways weren’t working. And nothing I said was a lie…”</p><p>“No. But now I’m <span class="qualifier">just </span>sad, Ben! And sad isn’t the proper emotional state for conceiving a child. TRY HARDER.”</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u">
        <b> <em>Monday</em></b>
      </span>
    </p><p>Rey sat in her classroom during lunch gnawing on a baby carrot. She had left her lunch at home and <span class="passivevoice">was forced </span>to eat the cafeteria meal offered to the students. Still, food was food. Choosing to avoid the laughs, she brought the meal back to her classroom instead of eating in the lounge.</p><p>Her phone buzzed. A photo loaded and she <span class="adverb">nearly </span>dropped her phone from laughing so <span class="adverb">obnoxiously</span>.</p><p>There was her husband with a goofy smile across his face. She loved Ben's smile - she <span class="adverb">really </span>did. But seeing it here when he tried so hard to hide it from others made the photo seem doctored. His expression <span class="adverb">simply </span>didn’t match his crisp business wear or stark office. Also, a selfie was <em>so </em>not his style. Did he even know the term “selfie”? She read the text below the suspect photo.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <b>Reason #7 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby:</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <b>Because it would make Ben very very happy.</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>She shoved another baby carrot in her mouth and began to type a response <span class="adverb">furiously</span>.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I told you to try harder, but instead, you’ve gone back to square one. The photo is lovely, but come on. Put that sharp Chief of Operations Officer mind to use. Make me a proposal I can’t refuse.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u">
        <b> <em>Tuesday</em></b>
      </span>
    </p><p>Rey sprayed whipped cream into a mug for her nightly dessert. She raised a spoonful into her mouth as she watched Ben empty his pockets onto his nightstand. He pulled out a note and studied it until recognition washed over his face.</p><p>The note was soon placed in front of Rey. Mouth still full of whipped cream, she opened it up. This wasn’t Ben’s handwriting, but it reeked of his intentions.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <b> <em>Reason #8 why Rey &amp; Ben should have a baby:</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <b> <em>Ben is dying.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>“WHAT IS THIS? BEN. YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS.”</p>
  <p>“If I were...would you want to have a baby with me?”</p>
  <p>“BEN.” She growled at him. If she weren’t so angry, he might’ve dared to laugh.</p>
  <p>“Ok, fine. You’re right. I’m not dying. I mean...in a way, we all are...but, not in the foreseeable future. But Poe and Hux said it was a good idea!”</p>
  <p>“AHA! THAT explains the handwriting. I’M GONNA KILL THEM BOTH! And then, I’m gonna come back and kill YOU.”</p>
  <p>He raised his hands in surrender and approached her like he would a rabid animal.</p>
  <p>“Truce?” he offered.</p>
  <p>“Pfft. You better sleep with one eye open, you snake.”</p>
  <p>She turned on her heel and placed her mug in the dishwasher before heading into their bedroom. When he didn’t follow her, she sent him a stare over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”</p>
  <p>“Getting ready to take the couch?”</p>
  <p>She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t give you permission to do that. I’m angry and I don’t like you right now, but I still love you. Now, come cuddle with me before I change my mind."</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Wednesday</em> </strong> </span>
    </p><p>By the time Rey returned home from school, Ben was already on the couch curled up with a book.</p><p>“You’re home early…” she started.</p><p>“I had an afternoon meeting close to home so I <span class="qualifier"> just </span>didn’t go back to the office," he offered with a shrug.</p><p>“Oh. That’s nice.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>Suspicious as it seemed, she had no energy left to try and further interrogate him. She walked over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and noticed a gift box on the table.</p><p>“Is this for me?” she hesitated. It wasn’t her birthday, Valentine’s, or their anniversary. She began to panic that she had forgotten to get him something.</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“Should I open it?”</p><p>“Your choice.”</p><p>“<span class="adverb">Obviously </span> I’m going to, then.” After a childhood like hers, Rey had a primal reaction when it came to opening gifts. Truth <span class="passivevoice">be told</span>, there could be nothing inside of the gift and she would still enjoy the act of opening it up.</p><p>This box wasn't empty, though. She softly stroked the leather of a baby-sized pilot jacket.</p><p>“Oh,” she let out. Her voice was <span class="adverb">barely </span>more than a whisper.</p><p>“See. Not a gift for you, per se. But I do remember how much you wanted to be a pilot as a child. I was walking back to my car when I saw it and <span class="qualifier">just </span>couldn’t seem to walk away. I’m not saying we need it now. I learned my lesson last night. But <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span> we can <span class="qualifier"> just </span> stuff it in the back of the closet for someday?”</p><p>Rey’s eyes welled up and she bit down on her lip to avoid saying something she’d regret.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"> <b> <em>Thursday</em></b></span>
    </p><p>The next day, Rey sat at home groaning at her laptop.</p><p>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I'm fine. It’s <span class="qualifier">just </span>that Maverick's dad emailed to pull out of chaperoning. Mav has a ‘doctor’s appointment’,” she emphasized with air quotes. “So, now I’ve got no male chaperones for our field trip tomorrow. It’s doable with the moms and grandmas coming. But now I’m down one adult and there’s no one to supervise the boys on bathroom trips.”</p><p>“I can go.”</p><p>“No. You have work.”</p><p>“I’ll call out sick.”</p><p>“Don’t do that. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I never take sick days, Rey. I can afford to miss tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why would you even want to come?"</p><p>“Can’t a man <span class="qualifier"> just </span> want to spend time with his wife?”</p><p>“Sure, Ben. But I'm warning you, field-trip-Mrs.-Solo is NOT a pretty sight,” she grumbled.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>
      <span class="u"> <b><em>Friday</em> <em>Afternoon</em></b></span>
    </p><p>After counting off the students for the fifth time, Rey was certain they hadn't left anyone behind. She led the students and chaperones out from the aquarium and towards the park for lunch. The field trip went <span class="adverb">surprisingly </span>well, so she made a deal with the class. They could play on the playground afterward if they ate their lunch <span class="adverb">quietly </span>and kept the area clean.</p><p>“Five more minutes til we start packing up!” she called out. When no one responded, she repeated herself in a shout. “FIVE MORE MINUTES UNTIL WE PACK UP! ANYONE WHO DOESN’T STOP PLAYING IN FIVE MINUTES WILL HAVE TO MISS THE NEXT FIELD TRIP!”</p><p>“OKAY MRS. SOLO!” the kids cried in unison.</p><p>Pleased with herself, Rey turned to watch Ben play with the kids on the playground. It was quite a sight. She hadn’t known Ben in his youth, but she knew he had spent a lot of it alone. And of course, the Kylo Ren she first met would’ve never <span class="passivevoice">been caught </span>traipsing through a park. Cries of laughter filled the air as he spun a group of students on the merry-go-round disk. He was stronger than they were, which sent them round at a speed that was <span class="adverb">probably </span>unsafe. The students giggled and held on for dear life.</p><p>Rey noticed that Dax hadn't gotten off for the past several turns. She warned Ben to let him have a break. “Mr. Ben. You need to let Dax off. You’re gonna make him sick!”</p><p>He looked back at her and shook his head. “Nah. He’s strong! Aren’t you, buddy?”</p><p>“Yeah! Mr. Ben, you’re the best!” The boy began jumping up and down in excitement when his face <span class="adverb">suddenly </span>paled.</p><p>Dax lurched forward and covered Ben with the remains of his lunch.</p><p>The playground went silent in horror. Rey ran over, ready to do damage control when she considered her husband’s former reputation as a hothead. To her surprise, Ben laughed. “Aren’t we a pair of messes?” she heard him say. Hand in hand, Ben took Dax to wash off at the water fountain. Rey stood there frozen.</p><p>Once they got back to school, Rey handed her favorite chaperone a small hoodie. He looked down and saw, “Coruscant Cougars”.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s all I’ve got. Might be a tight squeeze, but it has to be better than smelling like vomit?”</p><p>He had to agree and said goodbye to the class as he left for the bathroom to change.</p><p>Rey sighed as she waved goodbye to the last student. She let out a small shriek when she saw Ben on the floor, slightly hidden beneath a desk in her tiny hoodie.</p><p>“What are you doing? And how did you get in here?”</p><p>“I walked? You were talking with the after-school program teacher. Must have missed me.” He <span class="passivevoice">was distracted </span>and she noticed he had something in his hand.</p><p>“Again. What are you doing down there?”</p><p>“I noticed that the kids kept knocking their knees on the desks so I’m going to raise these up real quick.”</p><p>Her heart began to race and she felt her cheeks twitch as a small smile threatened to sneak out.</p><p>“I’m ready, Ben.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. We can go home as soon as I tighten this last screw. I can’t have any of them getting crushed by my bad handiwork.”</p><p>“No, Ben." Rey walked over and lowered herself to meet him on the floor. She leaned in to kiss him softly. "<em>I’m</em>. Ready. Let's have a baby.” </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://smilekiddo.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/zipline_merry-go-round.jpg">Merry Go Round Disk aka Best Part of Childhood Ever aka A Death Trap Disguised As Fun</a>
</p><p> </p><p>It's so fluffy my teeth hurt. But hopefully, it still felt true to their characters and not a hot mess. Ran with the idea after my own teacher friends and I were talking about how teaching elementary should be marketed as a highly effective form of birth control.</p><p>As always, drop a line cause (online) social interaction is good for the soul. 😘</p><p>For those reading my other fics, updates are on their way SOON. This little guy just wrote itself, though - so who was I to deny it some time in the sun?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>